


If nothing keeps you warm at night let it be me

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html">Sesto P0rn Fest</a> di <a href="http://fanfic_italia.livejournal.com/">Fanfic Italia</a></p>
<p>Prompt: <b>Pink!TARDIS/Tenth, "Più su, più su, Doc sei così bravo a verniciare."</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	If nothing keeps you warm at night let it be me

**If nobody keeps you warm at night let it be me**  
  
Rosa. La TARDIS è diventata  _rosa_. Il Dottore suppone che sia stato durante il brevissimo soggiorno sul pianeta Fiffi Sex e per quanto cose più bizzarre siano accadute nel corso della sua vita (essere rincorso da indigeni infuriati su di un pianeta con 24 tramonti al giorno, per esempio), il fatto che la TARDIS abbia cambiato colore è se non un mistero quanto meno un fatto… curioso. 

  
Ah, e va bene. Non può lavorare sull’esterno della nave mentre è nel Vortice, quindi sceglie un posto tranquillo sulla Terra, nel 1999 (non sa bene perché, ma gli sembra un anno sufficientemente innocuo), si procura un secchiello di vernice blu, ripone accuratamente il completo gessato e indossa uno straccio scolorito che, in un tempo molto, molto lontano, era la tunica della sua _alma mater_. Andrà bene per verniciare.

  
Mescola la vernice fischiettando un classico di Raffaella Carrà che gli pare appropriato se non del tutto adatto al periodo storico, e dà la prima pennellata. La TARDIS ha come un brivido. Rosa. Con un piacevole eco lungo i suoi canali telepatici.

  
_Fallo di nuovo, meraviglioso idiota._

“… eh?” Il Dottore si ferma, si passa una mano tra i capelli tingendosi il ciuffo di blu. “Cosa?”   
In risposta la TARDIS sussurra sottovoce il suo mormorio più seducente, dritto nei suoi sensi. 

  
_Ho detto, ‘fallo di nuovo’._

  
Il Dottore osserva la cabina rosa (con una striscia blu) sbattendo le palpebre e sillabando ancora un ‘Cosa?!’ mentre il pennello sgocciola per terra una piccola pozza di colore.  
Il Dottore scrolla le spalle, si dice che il pianeta Fiffi Sex ha causato più danni del previso, riprende a fischiettare e a pitturare, un po’ meno convinto di prima.  
Questa volta il sussulto è quasi un gemito, dritto nella sua mente e nel suo flusso sanguigno. 

  
_Così, mio idiota preferito._

  
Il Dottore si ferma, trae un respiro leggermente ansante. A giudicare dal punto di convergenza di ampia parte del suo sangue, sta per avere un’erezione.  
 _Giusto cielo_ , non adesso e possibilmente  _mai_. Il Dottore non ha  _tempo_ per i capricci di questo corpo, così sensibile, apparentemente desiderabile e desiderato. Quisquilie. 

“Chi sei e cosa hai fatto alla mia TARDIS?” Si schiarisce la gola, si guarda intorno e dà una furtiva scrollata ai calzoni. Meglio.

Il rumore metallico che proviene ora dalle viscere della nave suona quasi come una risata beffarda. Il Dottore lascia il pennello, recupera lo stetoscopio, prova ad auscultare tutto quel legno rosa. 

_Mi fai il solletico._

Si stacca dal pannello come scottato, fa due passi indietro, passandosi ancora le mani nei capelli (irrecuperabili a questo punto). “Ma cos—?”

La TARDIS ride ancora. Probabilmente gli sta ridendo in faccia e, per quanto non sia la prima volta che la nave decide di essere irriverente nei suoi confronti, è la prima volta invece che lo fa con evidente malizia. C’è qualcosa che non va, e il Dottore è convinto che sia nell’allarmante sfumatura di rosa. L’unica soluzione è ridipingerla al più presto.  
Tira un respiro profondo, afferra il pennello, inizia a lavorare in lunghe strisce lungo il fianco della nave. Su e giù, su e giù, cerca di mantenere le pennellate uguali e le striature della tinta al minimo. 

_Più su, più su. Sei così bravo a verniciare, Dottore._

Come se le parole non fossero già abbastanza, il bisbiglio della TARDIS si intrufola nelle sue vie telepatiche, accarezza la sua vera e propria essenza, gli spinge fuoco nelle vene. Il Dottore è costretto ad appoggiarsi, una mano contro la vernice fresca (la mano diventa blu, sul legno rimane il contorno rosa), e ad esalare un gemito strozzato in gola.  _Non va bene, non va bene.  
_

_Continua. Non ti fermare. Non ti opporre._

Schiacciato contro il pannello, il Dottore ha rinunciato a dare vere pennellate, lascia colare la vernice in lunghi rivoli lungo il fianco della nave, e invece infila a forza l’altra mano tra se stesso e il legno. “ _Molto bene_ ,” mormora, con gli occhi strizzati e una minuscola rotazione di anche,  _così_ , abbastanza da creare un sospetto di frizione. 

  
Si morde il labbro, forte, quando la TARDIS abbandona le parole, si concentra esclusivamente sul loro legame telepatico. E' come una carezza all’interno del cranio, all’interno delle vene, attraverso il suo intero essere fino al suo nucleo ardente. Il Dottore ha la vaga consapevolezza di trovarsi in un angolo neanche troppo appartato di un parco pubblico di Londra, incoerente e ansimante contro una cabina telefonica rosa acceso, una mano infilata nei calzoni.

  
Con un sussurro metallico, la TARDIS cattura anche l’ultimo barlume della sua attenzione. Impossibile descrivere in alcun modo quanto stia facendo, impossibile renderlo in concetti umani, con parole umane, contano soltanto le azioni, i fatti.

  
C’è che gli si piegano a tradimento le ginocchia, e striscia accosciato sull’erba, le braghe a mezza coscia, le ali della camicia che svolazzano, la guancia premuta contro il legno.  
E c’è che soffia come un gatto quando finalmente la pelle scivola sulla pelle, il contatto ormai quasi inaspettato quando la sua mente è aperta e indifesa all’assalto della TARDIS.

“Aspetta… aspetta!” 

La TARDIS bisbiglia un tono ascendente che suona come un interrogativo, allenta la pressione contro la mente del Dottore quanto basta perché lui possa aprire a metà gli occhi, schiarirsi la gola un po’ stravolto, cercare le parole per una semplice richiesta.

  
“Solo… solo un attimo.”

Il Dottore si rassetta quanto basta per tirarsi in piedi (entrambe le mani contro la cabina, non si fida abbastanza delle proprie gambe), gira l’angolo, infila la porta, la chiude dietro di sé.

La TARDIS non gli permette di raggiungere la camera da letto. Lo blocca appena in sala controllo, ad un passo dalla console. Gli accarezza la mente, ed è come se gli sfiorasse la bocca sensibile con dita esperte, gli accarezzasse la schiena sentendo uno ad uno i rilievi delle vertebre. Sfiora i suoi pensieri, ed è come se premesse contro di lui la morbidezza di un corpo femminile, una mano leggera e deliberatamente lenta contro il suo desiderio.

Al riparo da occhi e orecchie indiscrete, il Dottore non si contiene più. Geme forte quando la TARDIS riprende il controllo, si aggrappa alla console, interruttori premuti in ogni singolo posto scomodo. Il Time Rotor sembra ammiccare dalla sua colonnina al centro della console quando il Dottore si slaccia la cravatta che lo strangola e la lancia dall’altra parte della sala controllo, prontamente raccolta da un ramo di corallo; strizzargli l’occhio quando litiga col bottone che, da solo, gli tiene su i pantaloni, subito raggrumati intorno alle caviglie quando ne ha ragione.

Ma il Dottore è troppo oltre e la TARDIS conosce perfettamente l’abisso sul cui orlo l’ha condotto con perizia. Gli accarezza i sensi prima che il Dottore possa toccarsi, la mente a fuoco quasi quanto la carne rovente, e il crescendo martellante sotto le sue tempie si spegne con il suo corpo esausto mentre crolla in ginocchio sulla grata della sala controllo.

-

Il Dottore si sveglia nel suo letto, circondato dal consueto bagliore azzurrino. Una rapida, pigra ispezione conferma la presenza del suo pigiama a righe preferito, che non ricorda di aver indossato. Non ricorda neanche di essersi infilato a letto, a dire il vero. 

  
Ciabatta in sala controllo sbadigliando e stringendosi in vita la cintura della vestaglia. La TARDIS lo accoglie accendendo e spegnendo le luci sulla console, aprendo le doppie porte su una rara giornata di sole nella capitale.

  
Il Dottore esce all’aria aperta, gira intorno alla nave ispezionandone i particolari.

  
“Sei di nuovo blu!” esclama, e quando la tocca (leggermente sospettoso) si rende conto che non è pittura fresca, e certo non si tratta delle sue pennellate approssimative. La TARDIS mormora la sua risata metallica e il Dottore scoppia a ridere a sua volta.

“Molto bene! Ora che siamo tornati normali, cosa ne dici, ripartiamo? Ti lascio scegliere il dove e il quando… basta che non torniamo su Fiffi Sex, d’accordo?”  
La TARDIS ride ancora, e il Dottore non può fare altro che ridere ancora, ed esclamare ‘Allons-y!”.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ho tolto 'Doc' dal prompt e messo 'Dottore' perché sì.  
> \- Il titolo non c'entra niente. E' quello che c'era scritto sulla scatola della mia borsa dell'acqua calda XD #foreveralone


End file.
